The present invention pertains to portable platforms used by hunters which may be attached to tree trunks to provide a platform on which a hunter may sit or crouch to await or spot game in a wooded area.
It is well known that it is desirable to hunt certain game from an elevated position above the forest or woodland floor. The elevated position provides an improved view for spotting approaching target game. Also, some species of game are more alert to dangers at ground level and are less likely to observe an elevated hunter.
Elevated platforms for hunters are available in three general types, namely those which are free standing, those which mount to a tree trunk, and those which are fixed to ladder members and which are intended to be leaned against the tree and supported by both tree and ladder member.
Those hunters' platforms intended to be fastened to tree trunks are generally referred to as tree stands and commonly provide a generally horizontal platform which abuts the tree and is mounted thereto by upwardly extending brackets which may extend around the tree trunk or which may be held to the tree by hooks, chains or straps. Examples of such tree stands are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,016,733, 4,727,961, 4,890,694, and 4,802,552, and others which can be found in hunter's goods catalogs and supply stores.
One drawback that these fixed position stands have is that if an individual wishes to put a fixed position stand in a tree that is not virtually vertical, the platform will not be level to stand on, thus creating a hazard. Another drawback to most fixed position tree stands is that if an individual wishes to frequent different locations, the user must remove the entire tree stand and relocate it, thus taking a great deal of time and effort, as well as making a great deal of noise.
One tree stand that does offer some limited flexibility to move from one tree to another is the Vantage Point.TM. tree stand by Trailhawk Treestands, illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,221. Although easier to mount than other fixed position stands, this stand mounts to the tree by a threaded mounting pin, which by nature damages the tree. This damaging feature is not desirable and also is not allowed on many lands. Another drawback to the Vantage Point.TM. tree stand is that it too can only be used in virtually vertical trees in order to have the platform remain level. Another drawback to this stand is that an additional strap must be put around the tree in order to give extra stability, although this design is susceptible to rocking or tipping when the user shifts weight.
In each of the known tree stands, no simple-to-operate, inexpensive means is provided to allow the adjustment of the platform such that it may be maintained in a generally horizontally level position regardless of the angle of the tree trunk to which the tree stand is attached. The known tree stands depend on the user's choosing a substantially vertical tree having a trunk area at the desired height which is free of limbs.
Another familiar hunters' platform is the ladder stand which incorporates a ladder to provide support for the platform as it rests against a tree. Securing means is provided for the platform to retain it to the tree but the ladder provides support as well as access to the platform.
Ladder stands such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,792, 5,009,283, and 5,106,732 are relatively easy to install, but limit the height which the individual can reach in the tree, and have the additional limitation that they can be seen from a great distance by unwanted individuals. Another drawback to these types of stands is that they are susceptible to theft or use by others and must be taken out of the field for these problems to be avoided.
In the case of known ladder stands, again no adjustment means is provided to allow leveling of the platform, nor is any provision made for easy removal of the ladder member after the stand is fixed to the tree.